


Parallel

by SleeplessSociopath



Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: Dylan is not evil, Everyone doesn’t have problems, Everyone lives, They defeat the Scythe, happy endings, i lie a lot, very fuffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessSociopath/pseuds/SleeplessSociopath
Summary: :)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Parallel

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry. I really am. Not.

No. No! This can’t be happening!”

Lauren sprints through the burning streets with a frantic expression on her face.

A bomb.

Set by the Phantom Scythe.

What if he was dead? What if, because of her mistakes he died?

Thoughts rushed through her head as she ran.  
At last she stopped. She spotted one of his treasured belongings.

His sword. Bent and broken.

“No!” Lauren sobs hysterically.

“Why?!” She shouts to the sky. It doesn’t answer.

“Lauren.”

She whips around at the sound of his voice.

Kieran!

He smiles. He’s covered in blood and dirt.

She sobs some more.

“I thought you were dea-“

She tries to put her arms around him in a hug.

Her arms pass right through him.

“Wha-“

“Lauren, it’s okay. I died for a good cause.”

No

“It’s not your fault.”

No!

“I know you didn’t mean for your mistakes to cause my death.”

NO!

“I know you tried.”

She sobs on the floor while Kieran smiles sadly.

Was all their work going to amount to nothing? Was defeating the Scythe just going to end with his inevitable death?

“I know you tried your best, but in the end I guess it just wasn’t enough.”

“I-“

*Gasp*

She woke up.

What type of dream was that? 

She frowned.

Why would she have that dream? Especially considering what had happened earlier that day.

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t kill off the main characters on the first chapter can I?
> 
> This was written way past when I should be at sleep.
> 
> “Writing this was a mistake.  
> Sharing it was a bigger one.“
> 
> -Me


End file.
